My Mitchie Torres
by Ace12
Summary: I'm your Cinderella with a Godfather, a good girl turn bad "sister", a sisterly friend and my next door neighbour has ignored me for the last four years until now. Have I mentioned I just got over my crush on him before he came back? Sound fun? SMITCHE


_**A/N: Guess who's back with a new story? That's right - me!**_ **_I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now as it started off as a dream but it was taking so long so I made it into this. I know I still have PP and I am in no way ditching her. I love PP and fully intend to continue writing her. This is just another chapter story I'm going to have going at the same time. You know...in case I get writer's block, which I sometimes do, with one I can then continue the other._**

**_I hope you all like it and I guess it was kind of inspired by Taylor Swift's _**You Belong With Me_**. Not only is the song brilliant but so is the video clip. If you haven't seen it then you must check it out :)**_

_**So enjoy and let me know what you think - whether you love it or hate it - and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I think that's about it...yeah that's it. Aargh so stressed and parent's think I'm going suicidal on them. You'd think they'd know me better than that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I in no way own the characters that can be found in Camp Rock and they are also not associated with it...I just really like those names I guess. I also do not own any songs by Band of Horses, **_Dr. Huxtable_** by Mercy Mercedes, **_I Wanna Dance With Somebody _**by Whitney Houston, and any songs associated with Usher and unfortunetly do not own **_Best I Ever Had**_ by Vertical Horizon. I just really like all these songs. I also do not own the company iPod nor do I own Spiderman on Mary-Jayne (yeah I know that's now how you spell it but that's how I spell it)._**

* * *

Caitlyn and I were happily laughing away at one of the lame jokes she had made when a not so friendly face appeared in front of us.

'Bitchie; don't forget you're expected to make dinner tonight' the blonde said with her arms crossed across her chest; her balance not even being affected by the motion of the bus ride.

'Yup; thanks for reminding me Tess' I said politely and watched as she stuck her head high up into the air and sauntered to the back of the bus where her "posse" sat.

'I seriously will never understand why you tolerate her and let her take all the credit for the work you do' Caitlyn commented as she sent daggers through a glare at the blonde's retreating frame.

'It's just easier to share a house with her when I'm on her bad side in comparison to her demon side' I replied as I slouched further into the un-comfy seat.

'I know and as your sister from another mister I guess I should accept the fact that you know Tess better than I do but still...I don't like her' Caitlyn stated whilst standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder as she grabbed onto a nearby pole for support.

'Sister? Why on Earth would I want little Miss Geller as my sister?' I asked teasingly and in reply she stuck her tongue out at me.

'At least say that you cooked the dinner – take a tiny bit of the credit that you so deserve' she said before giving a small wave and walking to the front of the bus.

I watched her step off the bus and walk home and as the bus continued driving to the next stop I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and stuck the earphones into my ears. I gave a relaxed sigh as the Band Of Horses started blaring through my ears and even though I knew I should not have I could not help but cast a look to the back of the bus.

Some of the people that occupied the seats that were shaped in a "U" were non-other than Tess Tyler, Ella Ashfield, Peggy Dupree and Nate Grey who was sitting next to _the_ Shane Grey who also happened to be my next door neighbours. I was once a part of that group, so was Caitlyn, but then again that was all before my parents passed away and I had to live with my Godfather and his daughter. Ten bucks for the person that guesses who my new "sister" was – and no I'm not talking about Caitlyn.

It has been four years since any of them have talked to me let alone cast a glance my way. I do not know what I did wrong. It wasn't me that was flying the stupid private plane that belonged to the Tyler family. It wasn't my fault that the stupid pilot didn't know the difference between a full tank and an empty one. I wasn't the one that made my parents along with Tess' Mum die. Yet for some reason or another I was the one who was ditched by everyone but Caitlyn. Whilst everyone took ten steps away from me when I cried over the news about my parents Caitlyn was the only one who came rushing over to me with her arms wide open.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the bus jerked to a stop which resulted in me falling off of my seat and face first onto the dirty floor. I could hear Tess' high pitched laugh from the back of the bus as well as a few others who joined in but instead of acknowledging it I snatched my bag off of the floor and got off the bus. I had made it to the driveway when I realised that the Band of Horses had left me and there was nothing that was blocking out the sounds of cars passing by and birds squawking. I quickly turned to run back to the bus when I watched it pull away from the curb and back onto the road.

'No, no, no...You have gotta be kidding me' I groaned as I ran to the stop and quickly checked the ground to make sure it was not there.

I could hear talking nearby and when I gave a quick look I saw that Shane and Nate were saying goodbye to Barron Adams; one of their friends and was starting to walk my way. Deciding they would probably ignore me I decided to pretend I did not see them and continued my search for my precious music provider.

'Hey Mitchie; what're you doing?' the concerned voice of Nate asked and I knew I could not ignore him since he had asked a direct question.

'I lost my iPod and I can't find her anywhere' I explained as I pulled on the strap of my bag as I felt incredibly awkward having the two most popular guys at school talking to me.

'Really? Can you get a new one?' he asked and I burst into a fit of laughter.

'Yeah Nate because I totally have enough change in one dollar notes to go down to the Apple shop and buy myself an all new iPod' I remarked sarcastically but all of a sudden blushed when I realised that Shane was staring at me. 'Do I have something on my face?' I asked quickly as I self consciously touched my cheek to see if anything was there.

'You don't have braces anymore' Shane stated as he kept his intense gaze on me.

'Well yeah...I mean I got them off on the holidays. Was that what you were looking at?' I questioned and noted the tiniest of trace of pink on his tan skin.

'No you have dirt on your face – right there' he said as he pointed to a spot on his left cheek.

I slowly raised my hand to wipe away the dirt but realised nothing was there and watched in confusion as Shane smiled and Nate started chuckling.

'He meant you're left not his left Mitch' Nate said as he leaned forward and gently brushed the dirt off my cheek.

I could feel my own cheeks heat up at this point and quickly turned my face away from his touch.

'Yeah well...I'm going inside' Shane said before storming up his driveway and into his mansion-style house.

'Did I do something?' I asked quietly; flinching when their front door slammed shut.

'Nah he's just PMS-ing. I should probably go and make sure he doesn't break anything. Good luck finding your iPod and it's nice speaking to you again,' Nate said as he started walking backwards up his driveway, 'you should come over to our house sometime –just don't bring Tess if you can help it...something about her...' he trailed off with a dramatised shiver before giving a quick wave and running inside his house.

'What just happened?' I asked out loud to myself and stood in front of the bus stop before retreating to my own house.

Later that night, after I had managed to cook dinner for Tess, her Dad and me, cleaned her room and took out the trash I finally entered my room for the first time since I had gotten home and walked over to my computer and opened up iTunes.

I had just started playing "Dr. Huxtable" by Mercy Mercedes when I noticed that for the first time in four years Shane's curtain was up. I curiously walked over to the glass door, slid it open and walked out to the edge of the balcony so that I was leaning against the small metal fence that made sure I would not fall off. My music filled the night's sky as I observed Shane's room before realising how stalker-ish it would be if he found me looking into his room.

_God Mitchie. You're crush on him ended years ago...don't go down that path again! Wow...his room doesn't have any bikini-clad girls on motorcycles...weird. Maybe I pegged him wrong._

Hearing the last chord of "Dr. Huxtable" I shook my head to erase the image of Shane from my mind and walked back to my room as "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston started playing and I started laughing as I ran across the room and grabbed a hairbrush before running over to the mirror and began belting out the words alongside Whitney.

When the chorus came around I chucked my hairbrush to the ground before doing a twirl and began doing the running man like Tess and I always used to do. I then proceeded to start spinning around and around in circles before jumping up and down whilst flicking my hair around to the beat and lyrics...that was until I heard someone cough.

I turned to the door thinking that it was Steve, Tess' Dad, asking me to turn the music down but the door was still firmly closed so I walked over to the door and stuck my head out into the hallway to find it empty. I gave a shrug of my shoulders before dancing my way back over to my computer and changing the song to one of Usher's and smiled to myself as I waited for my dance beat to kick in. When it finally did I slid away from the screen and attempted doing a few moves that Caitlyn had tried to teach me but when I saw a glimpse of myself doing the "don't touch yourself" in the mirror I doubled over in laughter. But then I heard the cough again – louder this time.

I slowly turned my head to look outside to find that Shane was standing on his balcony with a smug grin on his face. I walked outside and pulled my jacket closer to my body as the brisk winter's air hit me. I ran a hand through my hair as he cockily leaned forwards with his arms resting on the banister and smirked at me as if he knew something I did not.

'What do you want Grey?' I asked, harsher than I had meant.

'I was just thinking about how many guys at school would have paid to have seen what I just saw' he replied; seemingly unfazed by my tone which, for some reason I was unsure of, annoyed me.

'Like any of the guys would take a second glance at me – at least not why Tess is ruling the school with her pinkie finger. Not to mention if I did by some miracle manage to get a guy's attention I bet that Tess would have it again within a millisecond' I spat back and even though I heard my music change to "Best I Ever Had" by Vertical Horizon but I did not pay too much attention to it as I was too busy glaring at his handsome features.

_Whoa! Handsome? Since when did we think he was handsome again?_

'Why do you think that?' he asked and for a split second I could have sworn I saw hurt and concern in his face.

'I don't think that – I _know_ it. I see it every day at school...I saw it happen with you' I added quietly as I tucked a stay lock of hair behind my ear.

'What? You didn't lose me Mitch' he said quickly and I shook my head as I turned my back on him and started walking back to my bedroom.

'Please Shane; don't act like I'm so naive. I knew I lost you the moment you closed your blind on me – the same day I needed you to be next to me at their funeral' I shot back as I stepped into my room and closed the glass door. I had the strongest temptation to close the curtain but for some reason I did not.

I watched from the warmth of my own room as Shane ran into his room, grabbed a notepad and pen from inside, then ran back outside and quickly scribbled down a message. Realising that he wanted to have a conversation through notes I walked to my desk and grabbed my notebook and marker before returning back to my door to find that he was holding his message up for me to read.

_Gosh...Taylor Swift wannabe moment or what?_

**I was stupid then and you know it... I still am stupid but I know you're still my Mitchie.**

I scoffed as I wrote down a reply and held it up for him to read.

I'm not you're Mitchie Shane. I'm _a_ Mitchie...anyway I better go before Tess walks in and sees me talking to her future husband. Actually can you do me a favour?

I laughed as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open before regaining his composure and writing an answer.

**You name it and I'll do it. Also I am **_**NOT **_**her future husband. I'd rather not see my dinner again thanks Mitch and you're not just "a Mitch" – you're **_**the**_** Mitch.**

As I wrote my favour down on a new piece of paper I could feel the tears well up at his written words and before looking up again I quickly blinked away the unshed tears.

Be nicer to Tess please. When you ignore her and do something stupid she comes home and takes it out on me. I'd rather not have to clean up her room again...there's way too much pink in there. Night Spidey!

Knowing full well that he would want to shout at me for using his childhood nickname I reached across and drew my blind as I knew if I did not stop the messages now then I never would. I chucked my notebook and marker to the ground before sprinting over to my bed and jumping onto it; with my face landing amongst the pillows.

'And it may take some time to  
Patch me up inside  
But I can't take it so I  
Run away and hide  
And I may find in time that  
You were always right  
You're always right'

With a groan I rolled over to my back and pulled a pillow tightly to my face before releasing a frustrated scream.

_Why did he have to come back into my life when I was finally getting rid of him? I was doing fine before. I want my iPod back! How am I going to get through tomorrow without it?!_

'So Gidget's missing?' Caitlyn asked; referring to my iPod by the name I had given it as the two of us walked into the big, grey building that was known as school.

'Yes...what am I going to do without her? I mean she got me through everything and now – BAM! No more Gidget' I said as I shoved my hands into my jean pocket.

'You never know...maybe she'll show up somewhere. You probably lost her on the school bus which means someone in this school would know where she is – oh my gosh we should totally make fliers and stick them to everyone's locker and whoever finds it can receive a jar of pickles for their hard work!' Caitlyn cried excitably and I laughed at how crazy my friend was.

'You are so weird Caity – besides I don't think anyone else here eats pickles the way we do' I said with a smile but when Caitlyn's mouth dropped open at something I quickly turned around to find that my black iPod was stuck to the front of my locker door.

'No way, no way, no freaking way!' I squealed as I skipped over to my locker and pulled the sticky tape off of her and found there was a note stuck on her back. I carefully pulled it off, not wanting to tear it, and opened it to read it; with Caitlyn peaking over my shoulder.

**Thought you might want this back. It's good to know some things never change – but make sure you don't lose her again Mary-Jayne. There's not always going to be a guy with awesome spidey powers nearby to make sure she doesn't shatter to pieces (:**

'What the hell does that mean? Are you sure that's Gidget? Maybe someone got the wrong locker' Caitlyn said as I folded up the note and stuck it inside my pocket before hugging Gidget to me.

'Nope...that was most definitely intended for me' I said happily as I looked towards where I knew his locker would be and sure enough Shane was standing there, his back leaning against the lockers with, with Nate talking to him about something.

For a brief moment his eyes left Nate and looked in my direction and I have a secret smile that he returned but unfortunately for us the exchange was not as discreet as we had hoped. How were we meant to know that three different people had caught it?


End file.
